Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach 2 mark coin
German Empire Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach |value= ℳ2.00 |years= *1892 *1898 *1901 *1903 *1908 |mass= 11.111 gAll standard 2 gold mark coins had a mass of 11.111 grams, a diameter of 28 millimeters, a thickness of 2 millimeters, and a composition of .900 fine silver. Typically, the of the German Empire, the state title of the Second Reich (DEUTSCHES REICH), the coin's value, and the year are displayed on the reverse. |diameter= 28 mm |thickness= 2 mm |composition= silver |shape= round |alignment= medallic |obverse= (1892, 1898)Numista —2 Mark – Karl AlexanderNumismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES SAXE-WEIMAR-EISENACH 2 Mark KM# 214 1898 * (1901)Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES SAXE-WEIMAR-EISENACH 2 Mark KM# 215 1901 *William Ernest, (1903)Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES SAXE-WEIMAR-EISENACH 2 Mark KM# 217 1903 * (1908)Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES SAXE-WEIMAR-EISENACH 2 Mark KM# 219 1908 }} |reverse= , state title, value, year }} The 2 mark coin was a commemorative coin first issued by the Grand Duchy of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach in 1892 to mark the 50th wedding anniversary of and . The same coin was issued six years later in 1898, minted to commemorate the 80th birthday of the Grand Duke. In 1901, upon Charles Alexander's death, his grandson, , succeeded him as Grand Duke of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach, and a 2 mark coin was produced to commemorate his accession to the throne. Two years later, in 1903, William Ernest married , and another 2 mark coin was minted for the occasion. The final 2 mark coin of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach was struck in 1908, and was made to commemorate the 350th anniversary of the 's founding. History Coins of Charles Alexander Grand Duke Charles Alexander of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach married Princess Sophie of the Netherlands at in on October 8, 1842. Fifty years later, in 1892, the couple celebrated their , and the Grand Duchy of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach issued a 2 mark coin in commemoration of the event. It had the same composition, mass, and measurements as every other standard 2 mark coin issued by the states of the German Empire at the time, being composed of .900 fine silver, weighing 11.111 grams, and measuring 28 millimeters in diameter and 2 millimeters in thickness. A left-facing effigy of Charles Alexander was featured on the coin's obverse, partially encircled by a legend reading "CARL ALEXANDER GROSSHERZOG V. SACHSEN". Directly underneath the effigy was an "A" mint mark, indicating the coin was struck at the Berlin Mint. The of the German Empire was displayed on the reverse, and was accompanied by the state title of the Second Reich (DEUTSCHES REICH), the coin's value, and the year. Only 50,000 examples of this 1892 coin were produced. Charles Alexander was born on June 24, 1818 in to and . In commemoration of his 80th birthday, another 2 mark coin was issued in 1898, and was identical in appearance, composition, mass, and size to the 1892 coin. At least 100,000 were minted, with an unknown number being struck in proof quality. Coin of William Ernest William Ernest's reign as Grand Duke of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach began on January 5, 1901, following the death of his grandfather. A 2 mark coin was issued that year to commemorate his accession to the throne. A left-facing portrait of the new grand duke was featured on the obverse, partially encircled by a legend reading "WILHELM ERNST GROSSHERZOG V. SACHSEN". Underneath the likeness of the monarch was an "A" mint mark. The coin's composition, mass, and measurements were identical to those of the first two issues, and its reverse remained unaltered from the 1892 coin, excluding the date, which now read "1901". At least 100,000 examples were minted, with an unrecorded number being minted in proof quality. Wedding of William Ernest and Caroline coin William Ernest married Princess Caroline Reuss of Greiz on April 30, 1903 at , and a 2 mark coin was minted that year to commemorate the event. A left-facing portrait of William Ernest was engraved in the obverse's foreground, and one of Caroline was displayed in the midground behind him. Partially encircling both portraits was a legend reading "WILHELM ERNST - CAROLINE GROSZHERZOG U. GROSZHERZOGIN V. SACHSEN". Another inscription that read "• 30 IV •", which signified the date of the marriage, was also present on the obverse, as was a small "A" mint mark underneath the effigies of the grand duke and duchess. Other than the mentioned alterations, no changes were made to the design, composition, mass, and measurements of the original 1892 2 mark coin. About 41,000 examples of the 1903 2 mark commemorative coin were issued, with about 1000 being struck in proof quality. University of Jena coin , Elector of Saxony first thought of the plan to build a university at in 1547, following his capture at the by the Holy Roman Empire. His plan was set in motion by his sons, who, after obtaining a charter from , managed to establish the university on February 2, 1558. In 1908, 350 years after the institution was established, Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach issued a 2 mark coin to commemorate the founding of the University of Jena. A portrait of an elderly John Frederick I holding a sword was engraved on the coin's obverse, encircled by a legend reading "• JOH • FRIED • D • GROSZMUT • KURF • V • SACHSEN • STIFTER • D • UNIV • JENA". Another inscription, which was carved into the coin, read "SPES MEA IN DEO". Also, to the right of the image of John Frederick were the dates "1558" and "1908". Unlike the coins that came before it, no mint mark was present, but like the other issues, it was struck at the Berlin Mint. A total of 50,000 examples of this coin were produced. References }} Category:19th century coins Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of the German Empire Category:Coins of the German States Category:Coins of Germany Category:Coins of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Latin inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:German 2 mark coin (Gold mark) Category:German gold mark Category:Round coins Category:Silver